


Dramione Limericks, Poems, and Ficlets

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various bits and pieces of poetry and prose I've written about Draco and Hermione.  Mostly fun, definitely naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramione Limericks, Poems, and Ficlets

FROM THE SHOUTBOX

 

**WHAT’S COOKIN’, MALFOY?**

 

There was a young fellow named Malfoy,

A stupendously well-hung, endowed boy.

With his purplish schlong,

Which was big, thick and long,

He could make any girl gasp with great joy.

 

 

Young Malfoy, when in a good mood,

Liked to bake chocolate cake in the nude.

Except, slung low on his hips,

Was an apron, “For drips,

And to keep me from being too lewd.” 

 

 

Hermione, watching her beau

Bake a cake for her (naked, you know),

Felt decidedly frisky

So she served Firewhisky,

Then she knelt down and started to blow. 

  

**SHOUTBOX FICS**

 

_Each has to be 300 characters or less, since that’s the maximum length of a ‘shout’.  I have added paragraph breaks for ease of reading, which I could not do in the original shout._

 

**The Choice**

Draco knew the choice he made would make or break him. Looking from Granger to Pansy and back again, he hemmed and hawed.

 

 "Which one," he wondered to himself. Who should it be?

 

Finally, he made his choice. "Granger," he asked. "Do you have any threes?"

 

"Go fish, Malfoy," she said. Draco groaned.  


 

**A Patronus for Draco**

 

"Keep trying, Draco! You've almost got it."

 

Draco concentrated. _"Expecto patronum!"_

 

Finally, a silvery form burst forth from his wand, shining and bright.

 

Slowly, Hermione asked, "What IS that?"

 

He sniffed. "THAT, love, is an albino pygmy hedgehog."

 

She grinned. "Well, at least it isn't a ferret."

 

  
**Green Snakes and Herm**

I like Draco nude in socks, as for Hermione, she's a fox. I will take them here or there - heck, I will read them ANYWHERE!  


**SOME DRAMIONE LIMERICKS**

 

There once was a lassie named Granger,

Who loved a pale-haired young stranger.

The handsome blond boy

Was Draco Malfoy,

And his smirk promised heat, lust, and danger.

 

 

As Draco flew 'round the pitch,

He spied a pretty, bushy-haired witch.

She was cheering him on,

And singing his song,

With her smile, he captured the Snitch.

 

  
  
One spring evening Ron and Harry went outside

With their broomsticks to go on a night ride.

But some rustling leaves

Made them draw wands and freeze –

They saw Malfoy shag Granger, his new bride.  


 

**FASHION PASSION**

 

At his front door, the sly Slytherin

To discuss elf rights, he bade her, “Come in.”

There in full glory he stood,

All bare! in the 'nud'!

But for green Argyle socks to each shin.  


 

She laughed at the sight of his socks,

Then her gaze lifted and took in his cock.

Long, hard and thick,

'Twas a beautiful dick –

Dry-mouthed, she could no longer talk.  


  
Stepping forward, he helped her undress,

Loosening robes with sweet, passionate pecks.

But he let out his own snickers,

At her bra and her knickers,

For their pattern? Was black and white checks!   


 

**HAWTHORN & VINE EASTER EGG HUNTS**

 

The H&V crowd shouted "Hurray!",

With the new hunt for eggs underway.

When the going gets rough,

Members prove themselves tough,

Helping fellow fans all night and day.  


 

**SO MANY FESTS**

 

The Dramione challenges abound

Virginal Draco is also a Round.

How can a fic writer measure

which to do? The peer pressure!

By succumbing, it could leave one unsound!

 


End file.
